Improved medical care is resulting in an aging population. Recent developments in communication and wireless technology resulting in remote medical care systems are an important field for markets, industries and research centers. Many related medical care products have been studied and developed.
Most wireless medical care monitoring uses one-way communication, which is passive communication equipment that connects to a wireless station, that transmits signals continuously and that must have a base station for operation. Consequently, wireless signal transmission is very inconvenient.
Therefore, the need for a system and method to provide more efficient signal transmission for a patient's medical monitoring devices still exists.